Underwhelming
by imsuchanut
Summary: There was no bloody way Simmons could fancy Ward. He started running over every interaction she'd had with Ward (and since Fitzsimmons was always together, he had seen each one of them). Every gesture, look, it all seemed suspicious now, and he was left with a strange, gnawing feeling in his stomach.


He's not gonna lie; Agent Ward isn't his favourite person.

He's egotistical, stubborn, and a right pain in the arse. On top of that, the man has no respect for science. _All skull, no brain_, as his mum used to say.

He'd voiced these opinions to Simmons, who'd merely laughed it off and patted his arm. "Too much testosterone," she'd said, and walked to the microscope.

Fitz sputtered and followed her, but she simply ignored him. He couldn't believe it. How could she _not_ dislike the man? He'd insulted her too at several points in the conversation.

Wait…could she? No, it wasn't possible. There was no bloody way Simmons could fancy Ward. He started running over every interaction she'd had with Ward (and since Fitzsimmons was always together, he had seen each one of them). Every gesture, look, it all seemed suspicious now, and he was left with a strange, gnawing feeling in his stomach. "Must be the bloody aeroplane food," he muttered.

"Did you say something?" Right. Simmons was still here. Simmons…oh god, Ward. He really did not want to even think about the possibility of them together.

"No, nothing at all!" he shouted and ran back to his room, leaving his partner utterly befuddled.

Once safely inside, he started pacing back and forth. Why was he so concerned about them? It was from a purely professional and platonic standpoint, right? If they dated, then Simmons would be distracted with Ward, and the bloody bastard would be in his lab and in his space all the time and with his Simmons and oh—_bloody hell_.

Fitz groaned and fell back onto his bed. "Why? Why the hell did this happen?" He bloody fancied Simmons. When the hell did this happen? More importantly, how could he stop it?

There were plenty of wonderful things about Simmons. And being best mates for years had given him a chance to learn almost all of them. But there were bad things, too. And that might just be the cure to his Simmons-crush.

"Let's see: Simmons is bad at sports. She's got the worst aim, can't catch anything to save her life. Uh, she can't hold her liquor either. Well, that's not fair, neither can I. Simmons is too friendly, she's messy, and can annoy the hell out of me."

"Excuse me?" A shrill voice sounded at the door. He whipped around to see an angry (and hurt) Simmons standing with her arms crossed over her chest. "Well, I didn't realize you felt that way. I only came to see if you were alright, given that you stormed out of the lab. But, you know, that's probably quite annoying!" She turned around and stormed down the hallway.

"Wait-Simmons!"

She kept walking away, and he had to run to catch up to her. He managed to grab her hand, but she broke into a sprint, and pulled the goggled off her face, chucking them back at him without breaking stride. They hit him in the stomach with a loud smack. Well, I guess she has better aim than I thought. "Simmons, come back! That's not what I meant!" She had run to the other side of the plane, and was now effectively trapped between him and the wall.

"What the hell could you mean? You said I annoy the hell out of you!"

"Dude, seriously?" A new voice entered the conversation. Great. His favorite person.

"Ward, stay out of this!" The man turned and glared at Fitz.

"You might wanna shut up. You aren't making this any better for yourself."

"Really? You're picking now to be a part of something?"

"Oh, shut up Leo. Get over your damned jealousy! It's ridiculous!"

"Simmons-I'm not-there's no way-"

"She's right, you know."

"Thank you, Ward." The pair faced each other, and Simmons tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. Oh god, he didn't want to have to watch this. Wasn't this day already bad enough?

"No problem. What's his problem today? I thought you two were like some superteam."

"No idea. I'd say too much testosterone, but he's obviously not happy with me-"

"Oi! Will you two stop bloody flirting?" Oh, no. He had not actually said that. Simmons and Ward stared at him, Ward in confusion and Simmons in annoyance.

"Why? Is it annoying you?"

"No!" He pulled at his hair and stopped pacing. "Simmons, you don't annoy me. Well, much. You know what I mean! We're best mates; of course we get on each other's nerves sometimes." He grabbed her hands, but she stared down at the floor, rather than at him.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go now…" Ward trailed off, but the couple paid him no attention.

"Then why were you saying those things?"

He sighed. Dear Lord, he was actually going to have to go through with it. "I…I was trying to find bad things about you." She attempted to pull away, but he pulled her closer to him, so that their chests almost touched.

"And why would you do that?"

"Because I bloody fancy you! And I can't do that, because we work together and it would ruin everything we have and you fancy bloody Ward-" she giggled, and he cut off, looking down at her. "It's not funny!"

"I'm sorry, it's just-you _actually_ think I fancy_ Ward_?"

"Wait, are you saying you don't?"

"Of course, not, you idiot!"

"Oh, well…that's great, then!" There was silence for a few moments, as they both stood still, hands connected and chests touching.

"So, back to the lab then?"

"Oh, right. Yeah. One more thing, Simmons?"

"Wha-" She was cut off by his lips on hers. The kiss was chaste, warm, and sweet. One might even say it was adorable. Either way, it was over way to fast in Simmons' opinion, but before she knew it Fitz was already dragging her back to the lab, a huge smile upon his face.

"So, I was thinking if we fix the power outlet and input the antiderivative..."

The rest of the team watched the scene from the cameras, utterly confused. Skye was the first to speak. "What just happened?"

Coulson fought the urge to smile. "Nobody really understands them. But I must say…I'm rather underwhelmed."


End file.
